Christmas Dinner
by Unaspirality
Summary: Shuichi wants a Christmas Dinner, and Yuki's upset. New chapter added...i think the last one...
1. Christmas Dinner

This one's not related to my first fic. Got bored, and had to start a new one!  
  
~~  
  
It was the one time of the year that I hated most, and now that hyperactive, pink fluff ball was suggesting that we have a Christmas dinner, and invite our friends and family.  
  
Yeah. Great. I could see it now.Hiro giving me death glares, his eyes cutting into my soul, screaming at me to be good Shuichi, or he would kill me. Ayaka giving Shuichi death glares. Mika and Tohma pleading with me to break up with him, or at least try to. Ryuichi acting like a dumb little baby, chewing on that stupid pink bunny. Tatsuha drooling over Ryuichi. Kumagorou sitting there with his blank stares. K with his guns, shouting random English phrases. And Shuichi, being annoying, bouncing around, hanging on me, defending me, loving me, oh no. We can't have that.  
  
I give him a firm "no" then pull a cigarette from my pack, and light it up. I take a long drag, and then glance over at the idiot, and see the tears well up in his eyes. He looks so pitiful when he cries. And even though he doesn't know it right now, I'll give in, and have the stupid dinner party, just to make him happy. I always give in. It's that sweet and innocent act he puts on that always does it to me.  
  
"Yuki." he pleads. He's so cute when he begs. That's the way I like it. Again I say "no," and with that my lover bursts into tears.  
  
I get up and walk to the kitchen, and grab a beer. I pop the tab, and down the whole can, then grab another. By the time I get back to the living room, Shuichi had already fallen asleep. He always cries so much that he falls asleep.  
  
I continue to my office and sit down at my desk. I have a lot of work to do, and my deadline is in two days. I'm a terrible procrastinator. I always wait until the last minute. I open my file for my latest book, but somehow I'm distracted by thoughts of Shuichi, and how I should be calling everyone right now, and inviting them to our Christmas dinner.  
  
So I close the file, and grab the phone. Who do I want to call first? I decided on K. Get the psycho done and over with as soon as possible. I dial the number, and count the rings. One.two.thr- "Hello" always on three.  
  
"Hello K, it's me Yuki Eiri."  
  
"Oh it's you, mister fudge packer."  
  
"I wanted to invite you to Christmas dinner at our apartment, it's a surprise, so don't tell Shuichi."  
  
"Ok"  
  
click. Our conversations are never very long, and he always comments on the fact that I'm gay. That's just how he is.  
  
Next is.Ryuichi.after psycho, comes baby. The phone rings several times, and I'm about ready to give up when a breathless Tatsuha answers the phone. Good, I'll just kill three birds with one stone. "Tatsuha"  
  
"Ye...ah,"  
  
"You, Ryuichi and Kumagorou are going to be here for Christmas dinner, ok?"  
  
"Yeah.ok."   
  
"Don't say anything to Shuichi, he doesn't know yet."  
  
"Yeah.whatever, 'Tatsuha.Kumagorou wants to know who's keeping you from us.' Bye."  
  
I'm not even going to comment on what just happened. Next.Mika and Tohma. "Hello"  
  
"Yes, Mika-"  
  
"Oh Eiri, have you finally done it?"  
  
"Done what?"  
"Please tell me that's why you're calling, right?"  
  
"Um.actually, I was calling to ask you to Christmas dinner, with me and-"  
  
"Ayaka?"  
  
"Uh.no. She's with Hiro now."  
  
"Oh, so you're still with him."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fine. We'll be there."  
  
"Okay, don't-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, don't tell Shuichi. Goodbye Eiri."  
  
Wow, only one more couple left.Hiro and Ayaka. "Hello you have reached Hiroshi, and Ayaka, we're unable to answer your call, but leave your name and we'll call you back." Good. I won't have to talk to them.  
  
"Hello Hiro, it's me. Yuki Eiri. I'm having some friends over for Christmas dinner. And Shuichi would want you both there. He doesn't know I'm doing this, and I'd like to keep it that way. Bye."  
  
Well now that I'm done with that, I think I'll go to bed. I go into the living room, and look down at my lover sleeping peacefully. I pick him up, gently kiss his forehead, and go off to our bedroom.  
  
TBC.  
  
~~  
  
So, what does everyone think? I made just a couple small changes. 


	2. Strawberries

Hello everyone!! I'm sorry that I couldn't have this finished before Christmas, but I hope you'll still like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning came oh too soon. I was awaken by the sun's persistence, and Shuichi was already gone. I pulled the blankets back, and slowly dragged myself out of bed. Without even opening my eyes, I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water, then headed towards the kitchen.  
  
There he was. Sitting at the table. As I approached, I could see the massive amount of wrapping paper that covered the small table. However, I saw no signs of any presents.  
  
I sat down and stared into my lover's enticing violet eyes, then asked, "where's the presents?"  
  
His eyes then fell from utter happiness, to complete disbelief. He looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment. I felt the sudden urge to just hold him in my arms, and tell him a thousand times that I was sorry. But as we sat there staring at each other, all that I heard myself say to him, was "nani, baka?" in a very cold manner.  
  
Shuichi's violet, once love filled eyes, began to fill up with tears, then all he replied with was, "and I'm baka?" Then looked into the living room. My eyes followed his gaze to the 6ft tall Christmas tree that wasn't there last night. It was covered in twinkling lights and shiny tinsel. Under the giant tree was a bunch of neatly wrapped presents, covered with bows and string.  
  
We had discussed getting one, but I thought we'd go together. I suppose this was some sort of surprise. Beings it had been two weeks since I told him that we'd get one, and Christmas was already tomorrow.  
  
I slid down in front of him, and slowly pressed my lips to his. Then I stood up, and quietly said, "I have some shopping to do." I put on my shoes, and coat, and slipped out the door.  
  
The only shopping I had to do was for tomorrow night's dinner. Which really only consisted of going to the restaurant, and placing the order. I wasn't going to buy him anything. I knew that I didn't need to. Besides, what do get for a person who has everything?  
  
I would simply get him the same thing that I always get for him. A nice burgundy wine, whipped cream, strawberries, me, the night to ourselves. Not to mention that I was also planning that big surprise Christmas dinner.  
  
He would get me something corny, such as something for my desk, a carton of cigarettes, or a case of beer. But most likely he'll make me something, like a picture frame with a picture of us, or just him. Perhaps he'll try to write another love song. Or maybe he'll give me a can of yaoi. (Long story!)  
  
However when I saw it in the window of the store, I knew that I had to get it for him. I'm not sure how I would explain the gift. But I just had to get it for my lover.  
  
All of a sudden I feel a light hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see Kumagorou staring back at me. It startles me, but not enough for Ryuichi to notice.  
  
"HI YUKI!! Me and Kumagorou are looking forward to tomorrow night!! Should we bring anything?"  
  
"No Ryuichi." I replied.  
  
"Ok! We'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
As the older mad walked away, I tried to figure out what exactly my brother sees in the child-like man. I mean he does look somewhat like Shuichi, I'll give him that, but just spend some time with the nut case, and you'd be confused too. What exactly does he have in common with Tatsuha? He's in his 30's, and Tatsuha is 16. He carries around a stuffed bunny, acts like he's 3, and is always bouncing off the walls, Tatsuha is always serious, acts like he's 20, and is a pervert for god's sake.  
  
It's starting to get late, and I'm sure Shuichi will be worried, so I'll just try to forget about Tatsuha and Ryuichi for now.  
  
As soon as I open the door, I see Shuichi lying on the couch, with the t.v. Softly playing a Nittle Grasper concert. He's not asleep, just slowly getting there.  
  
I'm not sure if he sees me or not. I go into the bathroom and start the bath water, add bubble bath, and various other things that the room will need for tonight. I turn off the water, and slip back into the living room. Now he's asleep. I bend over, so that I'm hovering over his face. I slowly kiss his lips, and before I know it, I'm being kissed back.  
  
He breaks the kiss to say something, "your finally home. Can we go to bed now?"  
  
"So you just want to skip my little surprise for you then?"  
  
"Yuki has a surprise for me?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
When we get into the bathroom, his eyes light up, as he stores at the tons of little candles all over the place.  
  
"it smells so good, like st-"  
  
"Strawberries. Your fa-"  
  
I can't finish because his lips cover mine before I have a chance to. His hands moving quickly down my shirt, to my pants pulling off all the fabric. I step backwards into the water, careful not to break the kiss. He follows, and we slowly work our way into a comfortable position. Our bodies heating the water. And even though it's been a long day for the both of us, we're going to enjoy ourselves tonight.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So.what does everyone think about it so far?? I like it!! Please, please, please, leave me some feedback!! Ok?? 


	3. Yuki-san

Hello everyone!! I think this might be the last chapter!! So enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm.Yuki.Last night was fun!" Shuichi says as he rolls over and holds me tight. He plants a small kiss on my forehead, and wanders off into the bathroom.  
  
Look, I know what you're thinking. And you're right. Last night just wasn't me. I was nice. Too nice. And today I will continue with the niceness. It's not my fault. He's the one who does this to me. He's the reason that I want to be nice, and do good things. I'm actually scared of this new me. And that gift. Oh that gift. Don't worry, I'm still going to give it to him. It was damn expensive. It's just that-  
  
"Yuki-san!" I love it when he calls me that. Maybe I'll tell him that some day. Maybe. "I'm going out, I'll be ba-"  
  
"Be back for dinner." I interrupted.  
  
"Of course I will! It's Christmas! I'll be back around 4:00pm! Bye, I love you Yuki-san!"  
  
I got up, and went to the bathroom. I didn't realize we had made such a mess last night. This is going to take a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well.I managed to get everything cleaned up. Believe it or not. I even got a long dinner table for tonight. I've had a shower, I'm dressed, I have the gift, and it's 3:30. They should all be here soon. Including the food.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was only the food. The deliveryman even set it all out on the plates for me. It's now 3:45.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
I'm about to reach for the door handle, when it comes flying open, and in pops K with his gun, screaming "Hold up!!" I'm not sure why he says that. It's really quite frightening.  
  
Following K is Ryuichi, Tatsuha and Kumagarou. Ryuichi is chewing on his little pink bunny, and Tatsuha's arm is hooked to Ryuichi's. We all sit in silence for about 5 min. until the doorbell rings again.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Enter Tohma and Mika, followed closely by Hiro and Ayaka. Everyone makes themselves at home, and before I know it, it's 4:00.  
  
Then we all hear it. The sound of Shuichi's feet pounding across the floor as he runs to the apartment.  
  
I rush to the door, open it just enough for my body to get out, and close it quickly behind me. Shuichi comes racing around the corner. He stops, takes one look at me, and asks, "where are we going Yuki?" He looks so innocent and confused.  
  
"Nowhere." I take a step closer to him, gently grab his neck, and kiss his soft pink lips. I pull away, and whisper, "Merry Christmas Shuichi. Even though this is going to be pure torture for me, I want you to be happy."  
  
"Yuki." I put my finger to his lips, grab his hand, and then open the door to the apartment. As soon as it's open, everyone screams "Merry Christmas Shuichi!"  
  
Shuichi stops moving, and looks around the apartment, at my pitiful way of Christmas decorating. He looks at the table, and under the tree. It seems to have gathered a few presents. Then he turns back to me. His whole face lit up with joy. "Thank you Yuki-san."  
  
After Shuichi is finished greeting everyone, we all sit down to enjoy our Christmas dinner. Everything is going great. Nice and peaceful. Nobody is saying anything to upset anyone else. Believe it or not, we are all getting along great. I guess that could be because we aren't saying anything at all.  
  
We finish eating pretty quickly. Then everyone starts to gather in the living room. So far, so good. None of my predictions are coming true. Well.all except for the whole K thing. He always has a gun. Totally predictable.  
  
I haven't even made it to the living room yet, and Shuichi is already passing out the gifts.  
  
For K, a brand-new gun, for Tohma, a Christmas tie, for Mika, some gold earrings. For Ayaka, a hair band, for Hiro, a new guitar. For Tatsuha, special limited edition Nittle Grasper concert tape. And for Ryuichi, an autographed Bad Luck poster.  
  
Everyone had a present. Everyone but me. And through all of the excitement, no one even seemed to notice.  
  
Before I had a chance to get mad, Shuichi came over and sat in my lap. He gently nibbled at my ear, and whispered to me; "I can't give you your present right now." I knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Okay. But I'm giving you yours right now." I gently picked him up, and placed him beside me. I then slid off the couch, and positioned myself in front of my young lover.  
  
"I.I.I-LLL.Love you Shu-chan."  
  
I can feel everyone's eyes upon us. But I don't care. I'm going to do this. I pull the small package out of my pocket, and tell him to open it.  
  
He takes the box from my hands, and opens it very slowly. His eyes light up, and he doesn't move, speak, or even breathe.  
  
I take the two small silver bands out of the box, and read the inscription aloud. "I don't care about destiny." Shuichi's is inscribed with his name, mine with my own. I place the ring on his finger, and in return, he places the other on mine.  
  
No ones says anything. Everything is quiet, and still. Then all of a sudden, Tohma and Mika stand up, grab their jackets and walk out the door without saying a word. I knew they wouldn't like this. But I don't care anymore.  
  
"I think maybe we all should get going." Says Hiro. "I'm very happy for the both of you. Good bye Shuichi, Yuki-san.  
  
That was a first. And even without a death glare.  
  
Ryuichi and Tatsuha come out of the bathroom with their clothes hanging half off, say their good byes, and leave. Then the apartment is again empty and silent.  
  
"I love you too Yuki-san."  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love it when you call me that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think?? This was actually only my second Gravitation fic, so I could use some feedback!! I'd really appreciate it!! Thanks!  
  
~Unaspirality 


End file.
